MOVING ON-rewrite
by Haribo2012
Summary: It has been four years since Michael died in a car bomb, Sara has been slowly rebuilding her life but Moving on is not as it seem she is still plagues by the thoughts of Michael,Sara tries to put the past where it belongs but is hard especially when your husband invites someone home that bears an striking resemblance to Michael Scofield.
1. Chapter 1

I have written this before under the chosen one 16 but I now have rewritten it and hopefully it will flow better than before.

Hope you like it PLEASE REVIEW!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After finishing an double hard shift at the hospital Sara was happy to finally be home unpon unlocking the door to her flat she let out breath of relief when she walked into she kicked off her shoes , she then went into the bedroom to get changed into comfortable clothes then waked downstairs to the postbox to see if she had any post- hopefully some birthday cards would be amongst the pile seeing it was her 31st birthday, she grabbed the letters and couple of cards from the writing on the front it looked like one of them was from Katie- the nurse she had worked with at Fox River and sorted through them when she noticed the familiar handwritten pale blue envelope with no stamps on it therefore it was hand delivered it could mean only one thing

With her heart racing Sara quickly ripped the envelope open and an Origami Rose and dropped into her hands, this simple movement always cause her to have a flashback to the day she got her first one

_Michael sat in the chair waiting for his shot when he noticed the flowers from Sara's birthday thrown in the bin. He looked up at her. A frown crossing her features._

_"You threw away your flowers." He said softly._

_Sara looked at him. He swore he saw of flicker of anger dance across her eyes. "Like I said, they don't last."_

_The tone of her voice shot daggers through him. "I don't think they're dead yet." He said, trying to lighten the mood._

_"I don't like to get attached to things that don't last."_

_"Why are you so cynical?" He asked as he tried to catch her eyes._

_Sara sorted and push down on the syringe . "Michael, I think there's cynicism and there's realism."_

_"And there's optimism, hope, faith."_

_Sara smiled a little, "This coming from a guy locked up in a penitentiary..."_

_"Toes are over-rated." He smiled._

_"Thank you for trying to make me smile, not today."_

_Michael got up glanced back her turned and walked towards to her desk, he then placed a small paper rose on it and walled back to the guard escorting him back to his cell a smile on his face the whole time._

_Once she heard Michael leave Sara turned and moved to her desk she saw the beautifully hand crafted origami rose. A smile played on her face and tears welled up , Michael made her a flower that would never die one she could get attached to._

Sara had often wondered where Michael she had not heard from him- apart from the origami rose that he would send every birthday and Christmas, ever since he and seven other people broke out of Fox River a couple years with Sara's help, shortly after Michael escaped she had been arrested for aiding and abetting the fugitives but had been released on bail the fact that she did lock the door people were convinced she did it, even more so when it was leaked that Sara did have a relationship with him. Shortly thereafter Sara quit her job at Fox River. Sara struggled to find a job with the Fox River fresh in people minds, people knew her as the doctor from Fox River and refused to give Sara a job. But luckily the doctors at Hope Memorial Hospital were nicer and willing enough to give her the job to get to know her as Doctor Sara Tancredi rather than the 'Doctor from Fox River who let the convicts escape'. Sara was slowly making real friends and feeling settled at the Hospital.

After putting the Origami rose on the bookshelf in the living room along with the other roses that Michael had sent her. Sara then grabbed book to read, she sat on the sofa and turned on the television not caring what was on. Sara liked having the television on for background noise- she hated the quietness of her own flat, Letting out a blissful sigh Sara snuggled Down to the read her favourite book- The Notebook,five minutes later she heard the Television announced something about the Fox River eight.

Hearing those words Sara abruptly sat up and quickly grabbed the remote and turned the television volume up hoping nothing terrible had happened to Michael and Lincoln

_It has been confirmed by the FBI half hour ago that with the help of DNA on the blood and teeth sample, that the people that were killed in a car bomb that happen earlier today were the two of the Fox River Eight- Michael Scofield and Lincoln Burrows."_

Hearing the words "Michael" "dead" Sara felt the bile rising up in her throat and jumped up and raced to the toilet, proceeding to throw up what little she had in her stomach. she retched until all she had were dry heaves.

After a couple of minutes Sara finally stood up on shaking legs and proceeds to the living room to watch the television which were still broadcasting the deaths of Michael and Lincoln. It was now showing the car that was an wrecked from the bomb and FBI and CSI on the scene taking pictures and taking samples.

It wasn't until the third week of watching the news and reading the paper and hovering by the phone thinking that Michael would call her, to say that he wasn't dead that he just fake it stop the FBI chasing them, it finally sinks in Michael Scofield was really dead.

Six weeks after Michael died Sara finally decided it was time to leave Chicago which was now full of bad memories and everything remind her of Michael- she even drove to Fox River one night after work, it didn't hit her that she was there until she saw Pope knocking on her car window asking her what she was doing. She knew wherever she started her new life she knew it never truly be complete without Michael.

Having made the decision to start over Sara handed in her resignation letter at the hospital then travelled to many different parts of USA before finally deciding to make a new life for herself in Los Angeles.

Sara had one last look around her place making sure she got everything-including the ashtray that Michael made for her and the origami rose before picking up the last few boxes walking out and closing the door on her old life.

Unbeknownst to Sara the phone in her kitchen had started ringing the moment the door clicked shut. "_Sara it's me Michael I am alive! I know what the news have been reporting and it's not true. Lincoln and I set it all up we faked our deaths to stop the FBI from coming after us. I'm so sorry Sara I you this was the soonest I could get to a phone. It's been killing me to know I've put you through all this but I promise we are both ok. We are ready to start a new life. I want you to be part of that life. Meet me at the place I told you about while we were in the ceiling, infirmary time in three days._

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

HOPE YOU LIKED IT

UNTILL NEXT TIME

PLEASE REVIEW!

HARIBO X


	2. Chapter 2

Hop you are liking it please review! 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00

"Jane"? "JANE!" a male voice shouted

"JANE WAKE UP" the male voice shouted again louder,putting his hand on her shoulder and shaking her awake

Sara jerked awake covered in sweat and looked around the bedroom and came face to face with her husband of three years Joe "You ok Jane? Joe asked concerned placing a tender kiss on Sara's head tucking a stray of blonde hair behind Sara's ear wiping her blonde hair from her face "You were screaming, tossing and turning" Joe pointed out, concern written all over his face. Sara sat up in bed embarrassed and nodded Yeah I am ok Joe" just a nightmare that's all I will be fine" Sara replied reassuring him .

"You're sure Jane? Joe asked

Sara nodded again,"Yeah I am good" smiling her him she then glanced at the clock on the nightstand seeing it was nearly 5am "Right I am going to go take a shower then I will make us some breakfast " Sara said quickly, not wanting Joe to ask her any more questions, she quickly grabbed her work clothes and hurried into the bathroom leaving behind a concerned and confused Joe- this was not the first time his wife had a nightmare like this it seemed to appear the days leading up to her birthday and then after her birthday it would stop she would always scream one name - Michael.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sara savoured the feeling of water coursing down her limbs. The strawberry and vanilla coconut scent shower gel , flooding through the steamy air surrounding her, submerged her nostrils and without any warning burst into tears even after 3 years Michael's death was as though it happened yesterday despite the move to LA from Chicago for a new life, Sara would think of Michael more than usual especially the days leading up to the anniversary of his death. Sara would have good days and bad days the good days were when she would go through the day without thinking about Michael. The bad days was were when something would remind Sara of Michael and she would just break down and weep.

Like for example last week Sara had the painters in her office to do some painting, one of the painters was named Michael with the same coloured eyes. Sara freaked the poor man out by asking him to take off his t-shirt and he did. Once he did when it hit Sara what she had done Sara apologized to Michael and run out if the room crying and did not return to work until the next day. The bad days far out numbered the good days.

Sara lived in a small apartment with Joe it had two bedroom, a bathroom, a kitchen, a kitchen, a dining room, a living room and study room, the apartment was, 15 minutes from the York Hospital where Sara worked and it was 20 minutes away from Sloan and Son's Company where Joe worked as an structural engineer.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000

When Sara Tancredi first arrived in LA 3 years ago she cut her hair short and dyed it blonde while also changing her name to Jane Rose- she got Jane from her middle name and Rose after her mother and the one tangible sign of affection Michael left her ( the paper rose). the reason being that she did not want to been known as "Sara Tranderi the doctor who was at Fox River and let the Fox River eight escaped " especially since now that Michael was dead and just wanted to move on with her life. Shortly after arriving in LA she landed a job at the York Hospital.

After being in a LA for over a year .Sara met Joe she had met him while he was doing the building plans at the hospital, The pair quickly became friends, after 3 months of being Friends, Joe wanted to take it to the next level, Sara turned down his dates about twenty times before finally saying yes, the reason? Michael would have wanted her to move on with her life, six months later the pair got married.

Sara got out of the shower, quickly got dress and made her way to the kitchen to make herself and Joe some breakfast.

While whisking the eggs for scrambled eggs on toast ,Sara felt a pair of eye boring into her, Sara turned around and see Joe sitting on the chair watching her.

"I need to speak you for a second" Joe questioned her

"Who is Michael?" Joe added watching Jane for some reaction

Hearing Michael's name Sara nearly dropped the toast which didn't go unnoticed by Joe.

Sara shrugged her shoulders unable to answer the question

"Because you were screaming Michael Michael in your sleep last night" Joe inquired

"Oh was I,? I don't remember" stammered Sara …"Anything else? I need to get going" Sara added trying to change the subject.

"I Love you " Joe added

" See you later" Sara replied walking towards the door and grabbed her bag and walking out of the door

It was hurting Joe to not hear the three words from Jane he had said it to her lots of time but she never said it back

000000000000000000000000000000

When she arrived at her office, Sara bumped into her co-worker and best friend Laura . Her brown hair spilling over her shoulder as she spun around to greet Sara with a smile, her blue eyes dancing. Their Boss Joanne had introduced them to each other on Sara's first day and the pair hit off immediately. All Laura knew was that Sara was a doctor in Chicago and moved to LA fancying a change of Scenery

"Hey Jane." Greeted Laura

Sara smiled back. "Hey Laura. What's up?" She asked as she took out her keys she unlocked her door.

"Not much, a 10 year old is going into Heart surgery later on this afternoon." Laura replied as they both walked into Sara's office.

"Oh! before I forget" Laura began "Here is something from me and Shaun" Laura revealed an gift bag from her back and hand it towards Sara who received it confusion written all over her face " "Thanks.. what is this?" Sara replied puzzled pointing to the gift bag.

Laura sorted " Oh Jane that's not going to work this year you are trying to get through the day pretending it's not your birthday.. again" Laura sighed rolling her eyes

Sara just muttered " Thanks" and smiled at Laura who smiled back satisfied that Sara would be celebrating her birthday she bid farewell and hurried to the floor to start her just stood there looking at the present in hand- she hated this day so much Ever since Michael died Sara would hate celebrating her birthday as it would be painful because as each year past would mean another year since Michael died before Sara could think any more her pager went off stating that she is needed in the emergency room Sara hurried down to the room .

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile across town at Sloan's and Son's Joe's workplace Joshua William who was the Boss, sat in the black leather chair going over the information that was written in the folder in front of him

"You have worked in a firm called "Maxwell" in Chicago for 6 years then you quit and did not work for 2 and a half years, then worked for firm by the name of Agata and Curro in Panama, so how do you account for the two year gap in your resume Scott? Joshua inquired looking up towards him to get a better look at Scott Grant he had short black messy hair blue steel eyes and was wearing a blue business suit which brought out the colours of his eyes.

Four years ago his name was not Scott Grant, Four years ago he broke out of Fox River State Penitentiary, Four years ago he was declared dead in a car bomb, Four Years ago his name was Michael Scofield

Michael cleared his throat before continuing "Well in the two years after I quit "Maxwell" I had to look after my brother who was ill with cancer"

"Oh I am sorry". Joshua replied

"It's ok "

" After looking over this resume and work history I am pleased to say you have a very impressive resume and work history it would be an honor to have you join our firm! Welcome aboard Scott. I'm sure you will fit in well here You can start on Monday morning. I will introduce you to a few people including one of our top men. Joe Abbey you will get on well with him" Josh explained

The past four years had been difficult and tiring for Michael Scofield ever since he faked his death he had been trying to find Sara ever since she did not arrive in Panama on the date he gave her. Michael flew to Chicago using the alias of Scott Grant in hopes of tracking down Sara when arriving at Sara's house he was startled to find someone else living there, the old lady had refused to give out any information to him, but after some gentle persuasion she told him that Sara left for LA nearly ten weeks ago due to the death of her boyfriend. It then hit Michael that Sara never got his message therefore thinks that Michael is still dead. Michael then got on the first plane to LA ,after four years of searching Michael gave up and decide to head back to Panama when he noticed an Job advisement about wanting a structural engineer, the job was at Joe's company, the pay was good and it had flexible hours,

Maybe he could call LA home and finally accepted that Sara Tancredi did not want to be found and had moved on with her life…

000000000000000000000000000000

UNTIL NEXT TIME

PLEASE REVIEW!

HARBIO XX


End file.
